


Drabbles and shorts of all sorts

by providing_leverage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Ace Sam, Asexual Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: 1. College roomates Qibli/Winter with puppy!Bandit2. Jeliorn hookup to something more, modern au3.Ace Sam Winchester coming out to Dean after a hunt brings up questions
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Meliorn/Jace Wayland, Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Qibli/Winter human college au

"What. Is. That?" 

Winter uses his foot to close the dorm room door behind him. "Hi, nice to see you too, roommate. Yeah I'm fine don't get up, don't worry about me."

"Winter!" Qibli's voice is probably louder than he intended for it to be. "What is that?"

In his arms, Bandit squirms and whimpers, not happy about being held anymore. 

"It is a puppy. I assume you've seen one before Qibli." Winter keeps his tone casual, dropping Bandit on his bed. The sheets will be totally ruined but his arms are tired.

His roommate continues to gape at him. "A soaking wet puppy. Where did you even get it?"

"First of all, his name is Bandit. We are both wet, because it's pouring rain outside." Winter snatches his towel from when he left it this morning and makes an attempt to dry his damp blonde hair. "I found him outside the library trying to hide from the rain under my car. Did you want me to just leave him?"

This makes Qibli pause and tilt his head a bit, considering. "Well...no. But you couldn't drop him at a shelter?"

Winter snorts, pretending this was a ridiculous solution and not one he just hadn't thought of. "Look, it's fine. He won't bother you, I promise."

"It's not the puppy bothering me I'm worried about." Qibli gets up off his own bed to pet Bandit, not seeming to care about the water. "I'm worried about our dorm having a rule against pets!"

"Oh." Honestly Winter had forgotten about that rule. If anyone found out about Bandit they'd take him from Winter.

He looks at the black puppy, who would probably be very fluffy is he wasn't so wet, who looks back at him. Tounge sticking out, warm dark eyes meeting Winter's. So small and fragile, so trusting.

The thought of someone trying to seperate them makes Winter angry and miserable all at once. He reaches out a hand to scratch the dog under the chin.

"Oh." Qibli looks between the two of them, frowning. "Oh no. I know that expression."

"What?" Winter snaps at the other boy, scowling.

"You're too attached. You already gave him a name, for gods sake." He burries his head in his hands, groaning. "You have to pay for all his stuff, understand? And if we get caught you take all the blame, I didn't even know he was here. Got it?"

Qibli makes an extremely surprised noise when Winter flings himself at his roommate, wrapping his arms around the other boy. Which is very fair, since Winter himself is surprised by this action. 

"Thank you." He whispers. "Thank you so much."


	2. Jeliorn college human au

"You know, it's rude to stare."

"Oh but how could I not, when you look this great." Meliorn doesn't have to look over to know that Jace is smirking. It's in his voice, clear as day.

The jock is laying in Meliorn's bed, completely unclothed, and unabashedly staring at Meliorn gets ready for the day. There's something so surreal about the moment, he half expects to wake up any moment.

It wouldn't be surpsing to find out this whole thing is a dream. That  _ the _ Jace Herondale, star quarterback of their school football team, had actually come back to his form room with him last night. That Jace had left hickeys all over Meliorn's body, had nearly torn his shirt trying to get it off Meliorn, had… Well, it had been a very fun night.

To find out the school Golden boy was a lot less straight than advertised, was an agresive cuddler, and was apparently a sap when sleepy? More shocking things had happened, surely. At some point, somewhere. Never to Meliorn though.

"I always wondered how you got your hair to look like that." Jace admits and this time Meliorn does set the straightener down and turn to look. 

And oh what a mistake. Because Jace Herondale looks absolutely stunning in the morning light coming in the window, tangled up in Meliorn's white sheets, blond hair a fluffy mess. It makes him want to forget getting ready, forget his promise to meet Raphael for coffee this morning, and jump straight back into bed. Maybe see if he can pull those noises from Jace again.

A loud gurgling noise pulls him from his fantasy's. 

Looking mildly embarrassed, Jace puts a hand on his perfectly toned stomach. "Sorry, I'm a bit hungry. Burned a lot of calories last night."

Glancing at the bedside clock, Meliorn does a bit on mental math. If he hurries…

"I know a great place for pancakes not far from here." He offers, turning back to his bathroom mirror and picking his hair straightener back up. 

Jace hesitates, but only for a moment. "Pancakes are my favorite."

If Meliorn shows up to coffee twenty minutes late, already holding a take out cup of his favorite herbal tea, and wearing a red and gold jacket with the number 16 and the name  _ Herondale _ on the back well, Raphael is not going to ask for the details.

He is, however, going to mock Meliorn for the rest of the day.

"A football player,  _ really? _ "

Playing with his necklaces and smiling down at his phone, Meliorn doesn't look up to reply. "Yeah, a football player. What about it?"

  
  



	3. Ace Sam Winchester coming out to Dean after a hunt brings up questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in one of the earlier seasons, before they meet Cas, though I'm not sure exactly when

The ride back to their motel is uncharacteristically quiet. Dean doesn't say a single word, doesn't make a single move for the radio. 

Normally silence is a welcome thing, a rare thing to be treasured. But right now, all Sam wants in the world is for his brother to crack a horrible or crude joke, play ACDC as loud as physically possible.

Because this silence? It's not nice. It's heavy and charged and  _ cold,  _ somehow _. _

Ten minutes in the car, back to their motel. Less than a minute to get out of the car and walk to the motel room they'd been renting for the past three days. All of it, silent.

"You can have first shower." Sam says, breaking the quiet.  _ You need it more,  _ he doesn't say.

Dean doesn't bother to reply, just grabs his bag and shuts the bathroom door behind him with a slight  _ click.  _ That was as terrifying as the silence, that soft close of the door.

His brother was not mad. If he was, there would have been yelling and slamming of doors. 

What, then, was he feeling? Sam wasn't sure and that was the most terrifying part. He'd always been able to read his brother.

But whatever Dean was feeling, whatever he was thinking, had been a total mystery since Sam had stabbed that... whatever it was.

Some small corner of his brain itches for a notebook, tells him to write everything down exactly as he remembers it while it's still fresh. That part of him, the Hunter part, also wants him to call Bobby and ask if he's ever seen anything like it or heard of someone who has.

But the part that is for now the larger part, the Sam who's just a person, a scared person with a secret he's not exactly ashamed of but doesn't know how to talk about it, wants him to sit here in silence and run over everything again and again and again.

The case had begun as they normally did. S stumbling across a news story about a high school chem teacher robbing a jewelry store at gunpoint, escaping, and being found dead by his own hand a day later.

He was the third upstanding member of this small town to snap, commit a crime very randomly, then be found dead. By the time they'd arrived there had been four vics. All but one of them men.

Their investigation had lead them to a woman who called herself Georgia Howles. They'd found no hex bags, but combining the journal entries of the first victim leading up to his death, video surveillance of one of the places robbed, and interviews with loved ones, they'd decided it was a witch. 

Love potions, or enchantments, or whatever, that made the chosen one fall so madly in love with Georgia that they'd do anything she asked. Even hurt people. 

Even hurt themselves.

But it hadn't been a witch, or at least one more powerful than they'd even encountered.

Because it wasn't through potions or spoken spells that she got them under her control. It was eye contact. 

They'd gone in armed to the teeth, ready for anything except what they found. One glance and they were under her control, totally and utterly.

That was how it worked. That was how it was supposed to work.

That's what happened to Dean.

But not Sam.

The door to the bathroom opens after fifteen minutes, Dean dressed and still drying his hair with a towel.

Sam watches from the table as his brother puts away his stuff, hangs the towel up over the bathroom door to dry. 

"You could have told me you know." Dean says, without looking at Sam. "I wouldn't care. I might talk a lot of shit but you're still my brother. You could have told me." He repeats.

"Told you... what?" Sam grips the side of the chair tight. 

Dean growls. "Come on Sam, I'm not stupid. That... spell it whatever didn't work on you. I've been thinking about it since you killed her and the spell on me broke."

His brother straightens, turning to meet Sam's eyes across the room. "The spell that didn't effect you. There's only one reason I could come up with that the mojo didn't put you under too."

Sam blinks at Dean, shock and a bit of fear rocketing through him. "So-you know? You figured it out?" It seems impossible, but Dean's always been smarter than he looks, than people give him credit for…

"Yeah, Sammy. I know you're gay." Dean takes a deep breath. "And I'm sorry for all the-"

"No."

His brother frowns, disgruntled at the interuption. "No?"

"No. I'm not gay, Dean."

"What?" Dean stares at him with the most confused expression, and even though nothing about this is very funny, Sam can't help but laugh. "Hey, what?"

Several minutes later, once Sam has finally caught his breath and got his laughter under control, he sits back up in his seat. Meets his brother's eyes.

Takes a deep breath and remembers Jess, and her comfort and words of encouragement. Her insistence that his sexuality was valid. She'd told him it over and over until Sam believed it himself.

"I'm asexual."

The blank stare Dean gives him is enough to start him laughing again. 

"What the heck does that mean?"

Sam bites his lip, trying to find a way to word it that Dean will understand, or at least not scoff at. He's run though countless scenarios like this since he first found that word that fit him in college. They give him a starting point, at least.

"I think that whatever Georgia did, it was more lust driven than love driven. That's why it didn't effect me." Sam can't help the nervous drum of fingers against the wood table. "Asexual means I don't feel sexual attraction like you do. I'm not gay, but I'm not straight either."

Dean contimplates this. "So you still like girls? Because that's what I couldn't figure out, why you were with Jess. And all of the other girls you've dated."

"Yes, Dean, I still like girls. Just- not the same way you do."

"Huh."

"That's all you have to say?"

"For now." Dean waves a hand at Sam. "For now, go shower. I'm sure I'll have questions but they can wait til you don't look like an extra from a slasher flick."

Sam smiles, even though it's true. He's got blood all over his face and shirt. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much time and not enough motivation so drop by my Tumblr and give me prompts for any fandom you can think of:
> 
> https://highladyofgothamcity.tumblr.com


End file.
